


Spending the night together

by SammyDeerzie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDeerzie/pseuds/SammyDeerzie
Summary: A short drabble in which Asgore and Reader spend a nice quiet night together, watching the snow fall.Reader Gender left ambiguous.





	Spending the night together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on this site. I don't write a lot admittedly and it's been a long time since I've done anything like this. So I expect it to be rough. Figured I'd start with something small and simple since Goatdad doesn't get enough attention in my opinion. Would like to do more of these in future, longer as well but we'll see. Depends on a number of factors. I guess you could count this as a warm up of sorts?

8pm. Not that late really, but it was pitch black outside regardless. Have the winter season to thank for that along with the cold temperature and Christmas lights hung up around the town in early preparation for another Christmas soon to come. The Winter season was never much of a bother, if not for the constant Christmas songs blaring on the speakers of various shops and supermarkets. You had nothing against getting into the spirit of things but it would be nice to walk 5 minutes without feeling like Christmas cheer was being shoved down your throat.

But that's all in the past at this point. You were now at home in a nice warm house with the dim glow of some lamps in the living room creating a nice warm atmosphere. The only thing that could make this experience better was the company you had to be keeping for that night. A certain rather large male Goat who was taking up nearly the whole sofa with his stature. You couldn't help but smirk at the sight, he was always a little self conscious about the space he'd take up and this was no exception.

"Ehm..I do apologise _____, it seems once again I'm not leaving you much room to sit in your own home."

Asgore rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a soft smile on his face. It was a rather cute sight.

"Maybe one day I'll buy a sofa big enough for the two of us eh?"

It was enough to cause him to blush and for his eyes to look away and avoid eye contact. You couldn't help but smirk to yourself at how easy he was to fluster, it just added to his charm. This type of teasing between the two of you wasn't uncommon, it sometimes felt like a contest of who could fluster the other the most at times. It was a type of playful flirting the two of you could enjoy without feeling too uncomfortable about it after the fact.

"Well as fun as this is, I do think I'd like a place to sit, don't suppose you could try and scho-"

Before being able to finish your sentence, a pair of large fluffy arms wrap around your torso and pull you into a large chest of fluff contained in a simple short sleeved t-shirt causing a soft yelp to emit from your mouth.

"A-a bit of warning would be appreciated!" you bark at him in an attempt to regain some control of the situation. To which he merely chuckles and holds you firmly against his body.

"It seemed like a good compromise. If I'm going to take up so much of your space, the least I could do is offer you some of my own."

You wanted to retort, if anything just to not give him the satisfaction of being right. But you couldn't find it in you. As spontaneous as it was, it was a clever little idea and one that you didn't mind all too much. It wasn't very often you were pressed against his body like this, so those times always felt extra special. You sat on his lap and leaned back into his chest, his body felt soft and warm, it was like being enveloped in a puffy blanket. It felt rather fitting for this kind of season, being at home wrapped up and warm and spending your time with someone you cared about. You could feel your mind start to blank out as you laid there enjoying the moment until one of Asgores arms shifted to point at the window.

"Look, it's snowing."

Just as he said, the snow had started to fall outside and rather heavily at that. You could see the white flakes rather clearly in the black sky outside. With how heavy it looked to be snowing, it could be a pain in the ass in the morning when it comes to cleaning some of that away, but for now it make the atmosphere all the more perfect. No more words were said, just a calm silence between the two of you as you watched the snow fall until the warmth and softness of your guest lulled you into sleep.


End file.
